micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Imvrassia
Imvrassia or officially the''' Principality of Imvrassia''' (Πριγκιπάτο της Ιμβρασίας) is a modern Hellenic micronation. It is an independent and sovereign State from 11 May 2011.The State's sovereignty extends over natural terrain, such as houses and land plots in different regions in Hellas. The Imvrassia from its inception in May 2011 until October 2013, was a unitary state. From 5 October 2013, has adopted a federal structure in the state function. Purpose of this change is to gain more interest for citizens, the political life of the country. 'Government(Κυβέρνηση)' : The State of Imvrassia is organized as a Federal Constitutional Monarchy. The current Constitution is in effect from 05 October 2013. Head of State is the Prince, who appoints the Head of the Federal Government, who has the title of Federal Prime Minister. The Legislative power is exercised by the Prince and the the Federal Council of Ministers. The Federal Government is composed of, the Federal Prime Minister, Federal Ministers and Ministers without portfolio. : A. Federal Ministry of the State : It is responsible for, publishing the decisions of the Federal Government and to exercise supervision and administration over the Princely Guard and the Princely Police, throughout the territory of the State. Senior Officer and Commander of the Princely Guard, in accordance with the Constitution of the Principality,is the Prince. : B. Federal Ministry of Internal Affairs and Technology : It is responsible for the proper relationship of the Federal Government and the member-states and everything that has to do with the internet and technological matters. : C. Federal Ministry of Foreign Affairs : It is responsible for diplomatic relations of the Principality with other sovereign states. : D. Federal Ministry of Finance : It is responsible for the proper and useful economic course of the Principality to promote social development. : 'Official Language(Επίσημη γλώσσα)' : The Principality of Imvrassia official language is Hellenic(Greek) language . For diplomatic use, however, the Principality uses the English language. 'Administrative divisions(Διοικητική διαίρεση)' : The Imvrassia consists of free association of member-states that accept the principles and values, as they have been declared by the independence, and accept as head of state the Prince of Imvrassia.The member-states of Imvrassia consist of: a.Grand Duchies, b.Duchies c.Counties and d.States. The executive power of member-states exercised in the name of the Prince by the Governor General. Also Justice and Education are the responsibility of the Member States. The Duchy or the County is that member-state, which is ruled by a member of the Prince's House,having the title of Duke/Duchess or Count/Countess. The State is the member-state,where there is a advisory body of citizens who exercise legislative authority,called the House of Representatives. 'The Princely House of Imvrassia.(Ο Πριγκιπικός Οίκος της Ιμβρασίας)' : The ruling Dynasty of Imvrassia officially called Princely House of Imvrassia. Currently Head of State and the Princely House of Imvrassia is the founder of Imvrassia, who officially called Aggelos A' Prince of Imvrassia. ' : -''Prince of the Heptarchy of New Herakleia( 7 March 2012-12 January 2013). ''After the Prince's Declarations concerning the Heptarchy of New Herakleia on 7 March and 28 August 2012, the Prince of Imvrassia had this title as Head of State. : ''-Prince of New Mystras( 11 December 2012-15 January 2013). After the Prince's Declaration concerning the Despotate of New Mystras on 11 December 2012, the Prince of Imvrassia had this title as Head of State. : '''Nobility and Noble Titles(Αριστοκρατία και τίτλοι Ευγενείας) : The Imvrassia titles of Nobility awarded to people who follow the principles and values of the State and considers them as citizens of Imvrassia.The titles of nobility conferred by the Prince and authenticated by the Ministry of Interior. These titles are: a.Heads of State having signed a Treaty of friendship and mutual recognition with the Principality, are awarded the title of Grand Duke, b.Count or Countess (for those who are officials of other states) and c.Baron or Baroness (for Ambassadors or just a member of the Nobility). : Citizenship(Υπηκοότητα) : The Principality of Imvrassia accept new citizens and awards them the title of Baron, if they wish. If they do not want a title of nobility, they merely request citizenship and participate in the public life of the Principality. : 'External Reations(Εξωτερικές σχέσεις) : The ministry which is responsible for the foreign relations of the Principality, is the Federal Ministry of Foreign Affairs. : 1.The Principality of Imvrassia is former member of the O.A.M.(From 17 August 2011 until 31 December 2011). : 2.The Principality of Imvrassia has diplomatic relations with the '''Kingdom of Ruritania since 4 August 2011, while Prince Aggelos A' was honored with the award of the degree of Knight in the Ruritanian Order of King Henry the Lion. : 3.The Principality of Imvrassia recognized as an independent and sovereign state the Principality of Heptarchy of New Herakleia from 7 March to 27 August 2012. : 4.The Principality of Imvrassia signed a treaty of friendship and recognition with Flandrensisian Commonwealth, which consists of the Grand Duchy of Flandrensis, the Principality of Arkel and the Principality of Campinia, on March 25 2012, which considers valid. : 5. The Principality of Imvrassia recognizes as an independent and : sovereign state the Commonwealth of Heptarchy of New Herakleia from 28 August 2012. : 6. The Principality of Imvrassia announces the establishment of diplomatic relations with the United Holy Kingdom of Beaulosagñe and the Knights Templar of the Holy Grail since 21 November 2012. : 7. The Principality of Imvrassia signed a treaty of friendship and recognition with the Federal Republic of Niclogia on November 26, 2012 which considers valid. : 8. The Principality of Imvrassia signed a treaty of friendship and recognition with the Kingdom of Mouzilo on December 6, 2012 which considers valid. : 9. The Principality of Imvrassia recognized as an independent and sovereign state the Despotate of New Mystras from 11 December 2012 to 15 January 2013. : 10. The Principality of Imvrassia announces that from January 12 2013, the personal union with the Commonwealth of Heptarchy of New Herakleia ended and Prince resigned from his position as Head of State. : 11. The Principality of Imvrassia announces that from 15 January 2013 ceases to regard the Despotate of New Mystras as an independent state and considers autonomous part of the territory of the Principality. : 12. The Principality of Imvrassia signed a treaty of friendship and recognition, with the Kingdom of Fyrax on 07 March 2013. : 13. The Principality of Imvrassia announces that from 1 May 2013 has set under a protectorate status, together with Mouzilo Empire, the Empire of Thrace. : 14. The Principality of Imvrassia announces that from 1 May 2013 recognize as an independent and sovereign state, the kingdom of New Byzantium. : 15. The Principality of Imvrassia announces that from 29 June 2013 recognize as an independent and sovereign state, the Principality of Koumaradia. : 16. The Principality of Imvrassia signed a treaty of friendship and recognition, with the Democratic Republic of Leylandiistan on 13 September 2013, which it considers valid. : 17. The Principality of Imvrassia announces that from 04 October 2013 ceases to regard the Despotate of New Mystras as an autonomous part of its territory. : 18. The Principality of Imvrassia announces that from 05 October 2013 has set under a protectorate status the Despotate of New Mystras. : 19. The Principality of Imvrassia regret to announce that ceases to regard the treaty with the Kingdom of Fyrax in force because that State no longer exists as a state entity, from 28 October 2013. : 20. The Principality of Imvrassia signed a treaty of friendship and recognition, with the Unironic Empire on 16 November 2013, which it considers valid. Protectorates(Προτεκτοράτα) : - The Principality of Imvrassia from 1 May 2013, has set together with Mouzilo Empire, under a protectorate status the Empire of Thrace. : - The Principality of Imvrassia from 5 October 2013, has set under a protectorate status the Despotate of New Mystras. 'Coat of Arms and Flag(Θυρεός και Σημαία)' '''Discarded micronations('Απορριπτόμενα μικροέθνη) : Principality of Imvrassia'' does ''NOT recognize micronations who claim Imvrassian territory:' *'Atlantium''' Principality of Imvrassia is at all times Sovereign and Independent and Imvrassian territory is not ever part of a world goverment. 'Links(Σύνδεσμοι)' *Principality of Imvrassia *Commonwealth of Hellenic Micronations *Kingdom of Ruritania *Grand Duchy of Flandrensis *Principality of Arkel *Commonwealth of the Heptarchy of New Herakleia *United Holy Kingdom of Beaulosagñe and the Knights Templar of the Holy Grail *Niclogia *Mouzilo Empire *Despotate of New Mystras *Empire of Thrace *Kingdom of New Byzantium *Grand Duchy of Koumaradia *Democratic Republic of Leylandiistan *Unironia Category:European micronations Category:Years Category:Micronations Category:Constitutional Monarchy Category:Founded in 2011 Category:Current Micronational Monarchies Category:Principalities Category:Greek Micronations Category:Monarchies Category:Leylandiistan